Portable communication devices such as, for example, two-way radios, land mobile radios, hand-held telephones and the like often include push-to-talk assemblies. Push-to-talk is a means of communication commonly employed in wireless communication services that controls the switching between voice transmission and voice reception modes. These assemblies typically include buttons that when pressed allow a user to speak to another portable communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.